The New Divide
by auroraustralias
Summary: When the Autobots left Earth to protect the human species from the stars, they never imagined the possible consequences, or the new beginnings it would provide.
1. Chapter 1

**:Spoken Cybertronian:**

**"Spoken English"**

_/Internal Comm. Systems/_

_~Sam speaking~_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or concepts, they belong to Hasbro. :)**

The Xanthium moved slowly through the strange galaxy, reverse thrusters pulsing gently, scanners turned on full. Onboard, the Autobots discussed in quiet Cybertronian of the strange readings from the ship's current position.

Some mechs had only half their attention on that particular quagmire, but were reminiscing on old friends, left but never forgotten, and wondered on their well being. It was a pointless venture, but somehow the Autobots could not help themselves, guilt mixing with duty and small petrified hope for their old friends and allies.

Some bots had never met their allies, only heard stories, some unconvinced, or thought the story stretched. But no one argued with Prime. Not unless they wanted to be reprimanded with a vocaliser that could scare Unicron and add a dent in their helm courtesy of Ratchet a few breems later. And no one could doubt the absence of Jazz, WheelJack, and Ironhide, or the team's strange new armor and alt modes.

_/Sir, I have an energy flux in quadrant 4/_ Bumblebee sent to Optimus through the general Autobot frequency, because without radio broadcast, he was once again voiceless.

**:Thank you Bumblebee. Navigation, set coordinates and activate space bridge:** replied Optimus in deep Cybertronian. The ship began to recharge for the space bridge jump, optics flickering to scanners, the Autobots shook themselves from contemplation and began prep for any encounter, Decepticon or not.

With a boom that should have been audio-shattering, but was silent in the vacuum of space, the ship disappeared.

In a blaze of light like a star, the Xanthium reemerged in a strange new atmosphere. **:Prime, there is a gas solution in this quadrant, with pressures and temperatures similar to_:** Topspin's report died in his vocalizer.

**:Strange, any gravitational fields?: **Prime answered, trying to ignore his churning tanks and highlighted memory files.

**:Yes, a slight field, pulling towards the energy source, no danger reported: **supplied the bot, all Wreckers being highly knowledgeable in space conditions with their advanced engineering processors, for once forgetting his accent.

Prime made a snap decision. **:Core team, integrate frame 67Beta foreign environment upgrades, them meet me at the docking port: **With a glare challenging any bot to object to his inclusion on the mission, especially Ratchet, he walked to the ship's lab to be outfitted with the others.

In a few breems, the entire Allspark retrieval crew was in the port airlock, desperately trying not to watch the memory files of the last time the entire crew had gathered inside the airlock doors, leaving their friends behind. Ratchet was the first to speak up. **:Are we leaving or not!: **he snapped, making Bumblebee flinch. After a concerned glance at the young scout, Optimus nodded and released the airlock.

As the Autobots floated out into the empty space, thrusters firing minutely, processors ran diagnostics from everything from the energy signature to vital signs, to atmospheric composition, and pressure tables. What they found pulled them up short.

_/Am I glitching? Is that Allspark energy?/_ Sent Bumblebee with wide optics. **:No, you're not glitching; I just defragged your processor last orn:** Ratchet quickly answered, then paused. **:What I'm wondering is why I am receiving a vitals reading in our parsec, that is not coded Cybertronian:**

Quietly Optimus checked what he noticed upon entering the quadrant. The Matrix hummed in his chassis, energy gathering and sending signals to his processors. What he knew was enough to fry his logic circuits.

The Matrix sensed a presence that had held and used its energies before. As far as he knew, Optimus was the only Cybertronian to have held it still online. That could only mean… No, that was impossible. They were many billions of "light-years" away from that galaxy; it was impossible.

_/Ratchet, I have a situation/_ Optimus sent over his private comm. Ratchet immediately turned to face Optimus, scanners flashing, half expecting his leader to be in pieces. Failing to see that he answered _/What is it Optimus?/_Cycling his air, Optimus collected and sent a databurst to Ratchet recording his readings and only known conclusions. Ratchet's optics widened and Optimus thought for a minute that he might glitch like Prowl after an illogical statement.

Ratchet did not even have time to try to reply before being interrupted by Sideswipe, who was, like the rest of the team, oblivious to this new predicament **:Hey, I don't know about you, but this stuff seems like fog to me: **

**:Impossible: **Ratchet immediately rebuked,** :There is no dihydrogen oxide in this sector, nor in any of the surrounding sectors, reprogram your optics!: **

**:No, he's right: **sent Roadbuster** :This looks like fog, but it 'aint fog, they're hologram nanites:**

Silence reigned for a breem as the two bots processors stumbled over the information. Bumblebee gently propelled over to the "fog". **:Bumblebee don't touch that! It could be_:** screeched Ratchet, But it was too late.

The astrosecond Bumblebee's servos touched the nanites; they pulsed with a bright, bluish white light. All bots froze and stared at the "fog" as it moved and shifted, coiling and sending out tendrils of nanites, taking readings.

_~Bee?~_ a voice whispered in a scratchy tone, roughly familiar. _~Is that you?~_ said the voice, its tones slightly warming.

Silence shook the Autobots for multiple spark-beats. Lubricant watered in Bee's optics. **"Sam?"** croaked out of Bumblebee's mangled vocal processor, filled with static and wavering.

_~It is you! How are you… Oh.~_ the voice paused, speaking in a language none of the bots had heard in orns, except in their memory files. _~You must have been exploring deep space on patrol. And then came across strange readings.~_

**"Samuel"** Optimus finally spoke. **"How are you speaking to us? Did you create new technology on Earth?" **Even overwhelming his sense of curiosity was his need to know all was well.

**"Sam,"** he asked, his question breaking any forthcoming reply, **"How are you faring on Earth, is everything alright? Are you safe?"** Optimus couldn't help the desperate tone reaching his vocals.

All was quiet for a moment, no bot even daring to cycle their air. Sam's words broke through the silence like breaking ice.

_~Earth is lost.~_ his quiet tone betrayed deep hurt and regret.

A few vocalizers glitched as the Autobots worst fears were realized, none even able to speak their horror.

**"Then we must return at once! If we immediately return to the ship and make a jump, we could be in the solar system in at least 6 lunar cycles!"** spoke Ratchet desperately, optics flickering to Optimus, fear and guilt freezing his spark.

_~Ratchet, you don't understand~_ Sam's voice spoke quietly _~There is nothing left to save,…and no one left to help.~_

**"No." **Sideswipe whispered **"It can't be."** Even Skids and Mudflap were silent, desperation written across their faceplates.

Hologram nanites flashed and conformed into multiple flat sheets, replaying colored memories across them. Death and devastation were the only sight, building smashed apart like sandcastles.

_~After you left on the rebuilt Xanthium, the Decepticons returned. Led by Thundercracker, they had their revenge upon Earth, knowing we were helpless against them without you.~_ Sam remised, screens showing red optics glaring with hate as the wreaked devastation upon the Earth,…and its people.

_~Commander Lennox and his team gave their lives to launch all Autobot remains into space, hoping you would find them, and for their fallen comrades not to be desecrated by the Decepticons. Major Lennox died with his wife and child in his arms, next to the launch console. None of the team survived.~ _Images of the event scrolled across the nanites, obviously seen from a video screen, even as tears obscured the images as they faded away.

Without anecdote, the Autobots saw through Sam's eyes as his family split apart while running in hopes of leading the Decepticons away. Sam's memories were obscured by trees as the drones reached his parents. The view turned to see Mikaela's filthy face staring at the spot, absolute horror filling her features even as tears ran in rivulets down her dirt-streaked face, still running.

The last memories showed her face, as the concrete cracked between them, she obviously screaming Sam's name as he turned to see his assailant. A Seeker, Thundercracker, with blood red optics came forward, almost in slow motion, servos descending.

Sam's vision turned red, then black, then white.

Bumblebee's mangled, tortured scream ripped through his vocal processor.

Optimus bowed his helm, lubricant leaking from his optics, a display of emotion never before seen in the Autobot leader. Ratchet could not move, so buried in his grief. The Wrecker's processors replayed their memories of Epps, his exuberance, how full of life he was. How he was gone.

Sideswipe remembered the beauty of Earth, which was no more. Jolt and Mirage shuttered their optics, each trying to comprehend, and then not wanting to. Skids and Mudflap brought their servos to their helms, and tried to stop the pain.

They had lost so many comrades, so many worlds. Their war that had spread to all known universes, and ended so many lives. This was more than they could take, they had left Earth to keep any remaining Decepticons unaware of its existence, to protect from above. That was why they were patrolling in deep space, tracking, searching for remaining threats. They had failed.

_~I understand why you had to leave, I really do, but I wish it had not cost me my home and family.~_

Bee's curled, shaking form, with cries grating from it, was brushed by gentle fingers. Bee looked up, optics onlining, to see a holoform of Sam, smiling at him. Then Sam looked up.

_~Be happy Autobots, it was not your fault, and now they are free, do not mourn what you cannot reverse. They would not have wanted it.~_

Optimus raised his helm helplessly,** "How can you even begin to forgive us Sam? You know what we have done, how can you forgive us?"**

_~ I have felt the passing of every single human life since I offlined, and have felt their joy, their peace, and their thanks. They are free. Do not think of them in sorrow.~_ Sam paused, humor flickering on his features, _~Especially Mikaela. She wanted you to know that you were the best family she could ever have. A sentiment I share.~_ The worn bots looked up, small hope growing from complete and utter hopelessness.

_~Optimus, listen to me, I know how to online Jazz, WheelJack, Ironhide, Arcee, and all those you have lost. Bring me to them.~ _He stood,_ ~But first, you are going to need a craftsmech to fashion a frame~_

Bee chirped in question, and Sam smiled. As Sam's holoform faded away, and the nanites offlined, they parted to reveal a glowing, pulsing spark.

_~Even out of death there is life~ _he whispered, Sam's voice fading.

_~Consider it a gift from the Primes~_


	2. Chapter 2

**:Spoken Cybertronian:**

_/Internal Comm. Systems/_

_Memories_

Disclaimer: I still own nothing! (Except for my own thoughts :D)

* * *

As the Prime's core team returned to the Xanthium, their processors had much to mull over. Guilt, horror, sorrow, and yet a small measure of peace that reigned. And growing hopes for things; and bots, to come. Perhaps none more than Bumblebee, who carried a spark stasis chamber next to his own spark, more protective than even a femme her sparkling.

The ship was bursting with activity, as soon as their pedes touched the airlock, they were quickly ushered inside. **:Is everyone all right?:** Questioned an agitated Prowl, doorwings quivering, which in and of itself was an extremely unusual display of emotion from the usually stoic second in command.

**:Fine Prowl, Don't get your circuits in a bunch:** grumbled Ratchet, pulled from his internal musings.

**:What is that Bumblebee?:** questioned Cliffjumper, **:Did you retrieve something from those unusual energy readings? Debris maybe?: **

**:No, not debris, far from it:** rumbled Optimus as Bumblebee hesitantly revealed the stasis chamber in his servos.

Cliffjumper's optics widened, **:That's a… There's a real…Where?:** his vocal processors stuttered to say. **:I believe the rest of the crew is curious to know as well:** Prowl added dryly.

**:Affirmative:** answered Prime, delving into his memory banks to compile a briefing that would be sufficiently explanatory. **:Expect a meeting in Central Command within the jour:** Prowl nodded, not pressing for details, noticing the signals of sadness and mourning in the team's frames.

* * *

A half a jour later, the entire ship's crew was in the briefing room, letting the Xanthium's autopilot do the work of a holding pattern. Optimus stood at the front of the room, the core team sat in a line of chairs beside him. Prime started the meeting without further delay.

**:This cycle we encountered unusual energy readings, which were investigated by the bots you see here. This was previously known to you, but what you do not know is that we also encountered an old friend and comrade within this strange energy. He told us news of Earth, as well as how he was able to communicate with us in such an unusual manner: **stated Prime, trying to keep emotion out of his voice in the last line.

**:The spark!:** said Cliffjumper, nodding as if it made complete sense. Prowl's optic twitched.

**:Yes, he communicated via spark energy, but with other qualities as well. Hopefully these images from our memory banks will help alleviate any confusion:** said Prime with some resignation. Electronic evidence from Earth had been strictly confidential, as a precaution to keep their alien friends safe, and sorrow from separation had ensured that even the usually mischievous mechs, like Skids and Mudflap, kept their vocals off.

The first image was projected from Prime's databanks, and showed a picture of a smiling Sam sitting on Bumblebee's armor, with the obviously cheerful scout helping steady the relatively small organic on his shoulder.

**:This is a picture of Samuel James Witwicky, a member of the human race, with his guardian Bumblebee: **illustrated murmurs of disbelief sounded throughout the room, at both the photographic evidence of the elusive Homo sapiens, and it's standing with one of their race. Bumblebee clutched the stasis chamber closer to his spark.

**:This is the NEST team: **added Optimus, the Autobots pooling their knowledge to show the best of their lost comrades.

Epps, glaring into the camera with an irritated yet fond look in his eyes. (provided by the Wreckers) Lennox lifting his baby girl, Sarah laughing by his side.(gathered from Ironhide's message proving he had delivered the Major home as promised) Graham and the other teaching the bots how to play poker, holding their humor in as the bots fumbled with the small cards. (courtesy of Ratchet) Sam and Michaela sitting side by side with Bee and Wheelie at the lookout. (A fond memory of Bee's) Finally, the image of the entire Autobot and human force in a group picture, soldiers often posed atop their Cybertronian comrades, or leaning against their pedes. They were all smiling, organic and metallic alike.

The assembled Autobots noticed the bowed helms and subtlety shaking frames of the Earth team. Prowl voiced the question aloud. **:Sir, has something occurred to the humans?:**

**:Yes: **rasped Sideswipe, who to this point had been silent. Sunstreaker looked visibly shaken by readings he was getting from his twin's side of the bond.

**:We were told of Earth's devastation at the hands of the Decepticons in vengeance of the losses they had suffered there. Without our aid, our comrades and their race were sent to extinction:** voiced Ratchet, his tone desolate.

Reactions varied from flared armor to shocked outcries at more report of the Decepticons brutality. **:But how were you notified?:** pressed Prowl once the commotion had settled some.

_/Sam told us. He was gifted by the Allspark, Matrix, and 7 Primes to be reincarnated into a spark after he was murdered by Thundercracker/ _sent Bumblebee, shifting somewhat to show the stasis chamber within his servos.

It was silent for an astrosecond, then a thud sounded as Prowl glitched. A sea of blank faceplates stared at the team. **:The who gave what?:** yelled Sunstreaker, who sounded like he had too much high-grade. In response Optimus Prime pulled the Matrix of Leadership from its location next to his spark and signaled Bumblebee to stand.

Prowl onlined just in time to see Prime hold the Matrix close to the stasis chamber and the concussive boom of contained sound that followed. The Matrix glowed brightly, and the autobots heard traces of the Allspark's signal sound in a melody all recognized from deeply ingrained spark memory, as well as the deep rumbling of the ancient Primes speaking in a dialect only Optimus understood. What Optimus heard soothed his spark.

Prowl promptly offlined, and missed when Optimus withdrew the Matrix and resealed it next to his spark chamber. The sounds faded away, and Bee cradled the stasis chamber close. **:That enough proof for ya?:** Skids crowed, giggling alongside his twin. Optimus shot them a warning glance as multiple glossa snapped shut at the same time.

**:We must seek out a craftsmech at once:** Optimus hesitated **:Preferably Alpha Trion:**

**:I'll go reboot Prowl, then we'll work on our new conundrum: **grumbled Ratchet, who had expected nothing less of the meeting on Prowl's poor logic circuits. Sideswipe snickered, then pretended to look innocent when Ratchet subspaced a wrench.

* * *

Later, in Central Command Optimus stared at Teletran 1with a lost expression. His mentor, Alpha Trion; wasn't projecting a signal. Optimus tried to quell the worry in his spark that he would know if Alpha Trion was offline, that he would have seen him when he had briefly offlined before Egypt.

Still, it gnawed at his spark that the mech who had completely rebuilt him a long time ago when he was known as Orion Pax, would be…gone.

He sent more power to boost the signal, trying for a glimpse of his mentor.

Nothing.

Optimus tried his mentor's latest workshop, looking for spark signatures. He found only two. Broadcasting frequencies identified them as Neutrals. That was impossible; all Neutrals had been destroyed by Megatron, or sought refuge with the Autobot, and later joined their faction.

These sparks are probably just extremely secluded Optimus decided. Prime programmed their location into the Xanthium and started calculations for a space bridge.

* * *

Bee sat in his quarters, still holding the spark stasis chamber, now staring at the readout on the top of the lid. Bee felt extremely grateful that Ratchet always kept a few stasis chambers in his subspace, along with some other tools. (Like his infamous wrench)

Bee sat on his berth, wondering how events could have fallen like they did so he now held Sam's spark in his servos. Lubricant dripped from his optics as Bumblebee remembered when he last saw Sam, realizing now, the last time in a human body.

_Bee sat at the lookout near the old Autobot base with Sam at his side. These times had always been quiet, but comfortably so, their friendship so strong, they didn't seem to need words to communicate their wellbeing. Now the tension was heavy in the air. As was disappointment, sorrow, anger, and fear. Bee knew Sam didn't really blame him, or Optimus for that matter, but Sam felt hurt. _

_Bee knew that this was raising memories of when thought he had aided the destruction of the Autobots, a grief that had represented itself for many months afterwards in bouts of shaking and sobbing. He knew that some small part of Sam still felt that Sam had betrayed the bots, specifically Optimus Prime. _

_But this was different. The Decepticons were gone. At least that was what it seemed like. Optimus was calling his forces to the stars once more. And the part that Sam was not allowed to know was the reason they were leaving: because Cybertronians could no longer help the human race whilst on their planet. The humans had to write their own history, without outside interference. _

_Bee stole a glance at his charge. Sam still sat, staring at the slowly setting sun. Bee felt his spark cry out in pain when he saw a solitary tear drip down Sam's cheek. When Sam cleared his throat and wiped away the tear, Bee didn't know what to expect from the boy. Accusation? Anger? Terror at the fact Sam was being left behind? Bee vaguely noticed that the remaining Autobot forces were parked just inside his sensor range. _

_"Bumblebee" stated Sam in a heartfelt voice. "You are an Autobot, a Cybertronian. I am a human. And as much as we feel that we are brothers, that fact cannot change. We may be similar at spark and heart, but we are still different." Bee felt his spark throb painfully. _

_Sam still stared out into the horizon as he continued, "I always thought that I would be the one to leave first, because of my short lifespan. But I am human, and I cannot follow where you are going. You are needed elsewhere, in places I can only dream of." _

_Sam now turned to Bee, and he saw compassion in Sam's eyes. "We are still brothers Bee. You need to go, but I promise you that you will always have a place in my heart, no matter how far away you are." Bee offered his servo, and then raised it to his optics. _

_"We will probably not meet again Bee. That's okay because I know that I will always be with you. In here." Sam tapped the armor covering Bee's spark chamber. Bee's optics started leaking lubricant as he stared at the understanding and trust in Sam's eyes. _

_"I…promise…that we… will meet…again…someday…my brother" Bee croaked out in his own voice. _

_Bee saw the smile that spread across Sam's face even while the tears started coming down. "I'll hold you to that promise then" he said in a small voice, then fiercely hugged Bee's chestplates._

_Bumblebee covered his charge with a servo and dropped his helm as he hummed a melody deep in his chassis. They must have sat like that for at least 10 minutes, then broke apart. _

_Sam's face was wet as he said "You have to go now I guess. Bumblebee…I'll see you soon." Bee gently lowered Sam to the ground. "See you soon…Sam" he croaked out before collapsing into his alt form. _

_Sam patted his hood and Bee flashed his lights. He slowly drove away, watching Sam waving as he disappeared from sight. Because of his sensor range, he saw that after he had disappeared from Sam's view Sam slowly lowered his arm, and then crouched in a posture Bumblebee recognized from when he had boarded the Xanthium before Chicago. _

_He met Optimus 5 minutes later, spark breaking. /Ready to leave sir/ he sent listlessly. Optimus drove close to him, then whispered, "I'm so sorry Bumblebee." before leading the Autobots to the launch pad._

Bee shook himself from his reverie when the energy levels in the stasis chamber began to fluctuate. He stared in disbelief as an earthen melody sang out very quietly. Bee instantly recognized it; Brothers Under the Sun by Bryan Adams.

Bumblebee shook with laughter as he saw Sam's attempt to cheer him up. He was soon gasping for air when the song that followed was Bumblebee by Bambee. Sam himself couldn't stand the song when they were on Earth, Sam had said that he couldn't handle it; it made him laugh too hard.

Bee held the chamber close to his spark as he hummed the melody Sam had heard at the lookout so long ago. The energy levels dropped again as Sam settled. Bumblebee laid back and slipped into recharge, feeling more whole than since he had last been sitting in Sam's garage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! (Except for mine own ideas) But all characters belong to Hasbro, and the series of unfortunate events in which all deseased Autobots mentioned below were offlined goes straight to Mr. Micheal Bay.**

**Author's Note: *jumping up and down in chair* Thank you all so much for reading, only the epilouge after this, so I hope you have enjoyed the story so far! Much graditude to all who reviewed, *hint hint nudge nudge* favorited, and followed! Any suggestions, comment, or questions should be typed in that box underneath the script and sent! Thanks!**

* * *

**:Spoken Cybertronian: **

"Spoken English"

_/Internal Comm. Systems/_

_~Sam's spark speaking~_

* * *

_Proxima Centauri- star system in which six Autobot frames are currently located_

Optimus' vents hitched slightly, staring at the central console as it displayed information about the coordinates Sam had given him. His processors wandered over the developments than had occurred in the last few decacycles.

After reaching his old master's headquarters, he found two ancient Cybertronians, clearly empowered with much wisdom, but extremely cautious of sharing it. Optimus was a fair judge of character, especially bearing the Matrix. He guessed that the old couple probably had been rather selfish and shrewd before becoming sparkmates and surviving long vorns of war.

The couple, Altair and Canopus; had not met Alpha Trion in his hideout, merely inhabiting it when they failed to find the renowned healer and teacher. Still, they were skilled in the art of wielding metal. They hesitantly offered their services to fashion a frame. They obviously wanted to avoid the war, but not many good sparks refused Optimus Prime, especially when he was in need. They knew of the scarcity of usable metal, and dwindling numbers of craftsmechs, and knew that the Autobots would not be able to find another for several parsecs at least.

Perhaps it was the power that radiated off the spark stasis chamber when Bumblebee finally allowed them to view it. Something in Canopus' faceplates had changed, and she quietly convinced Altair to assist the spark, if for no other reason. She had confided when the frame was almost finished, that due to injury escaping decepticons, Canopus was no longer capable of bearing sparklings.

She poured all her skill into the frame, and inspired her sparkmates' as well. The finished frame was still a silver, but with functional sensory door wings, sweeping helm with intricate chevron, as well as thick, durable armor. Altair said because of their low supply of metal, they could not make the frame any larger than a minibot, due to the need for battle-ready armor. Optimus privately thought that Bumblebee would enjoy having Sam only a few feet shorter than the young scout.

Though Optimus was grateful to Altair and Canopus for aiding them, but he did not tell them of Sam's origins or answer their veiled questions of how he came by a younger spark. Their curiosity was evident as they watched Bumblebee's careful protection, or Ratchet's worrying as he assisted writing coding and hooking up neural cording and circuitry. All Autobots knew that the shift from an organic body to a metal frame was going to be a tedious and possibly hazardous change. The Autobots knew there was no covering up the reaction of placing Sam's spark in the finished frame.

Luckily, no one had been injured by flying debris as a seeming vortex had opened in the workshop. Both ancient beings had witnessed Sam's memories being coded to memory files, but by the expressions on their faceplates, neither understood the brief glimpses. Death and carnage was common in the war, and was not unusual to find in memories, not a Cybertronian alive hadn't seen it in one form or another. But they could not mistake the melody of the Allspark, or misunderstand the whisperings of the Primes. Both Altair and Canopus were fluent in the dialect; it was how Optimus convinced them that he was the Prime. They had locked optics with Optimus and he saw their astonishment at the forces they were dealing with.

When the spark had finally settled, and life signals balanced out into healthy parameters, they had spoken. **:Where in this universe did you manage to find the Allspark, Matrix, and such a blessed spark?:** whispered Canopus. **:Or an intelligent organic:** rumbled Altair. Optimus silenced the others with a look and answered coolly, **:It is up to Sam to decide how much of his history to reveal. We cannot answer for him:**

Bumblebee clicked and beeped worriedly. Ratchet nodded in understandingly, and then asked, **:When will Sam awaken?: **Altair snapped his attention to the neon green medic. **:Not long; Perhaps 3 jours at most.: **he calmly replied, optics watching Bumblebee's agitated frame.

**:Scout, what is wrong with your vocal processor?:** Bumblebee froze, and the air became thick with tension. Optimus looked at his young scout, and when Bee slowly nodded, began. **:I am sure you are familiar with the Battle of Tyger Pax?: **he questioned. **:Of course!:** Canopus replied, **:The legends of the brave sparks who managed to fend off the Decepticons in time for the Allspark to be launched are extraordinary. Neutral or not, we still honor those who kept it from the desecration at the hands of the Decepticons!:**

**:Then you should know that Bumblebee is the reason that strategy succeeded:** Optimus replied softly. :**What? A minibot? A scout?:** asked Altair unbelievingly. **:Yes, a scout! Bumblebee saved us all with his bravery while being tortured by Megatron himself!: **Optimus said angrily.

Canopus gasped, and Altair glanced at Bumblebee, who was shaking subtly. Optimus continued, **:While the rest of us were staring at computer monitors, Bumblebee was patrolling, and was captured as a possible source of information. Megatron's frustration at Bumblebee's refusal to betray us is what gave us enough time to launch! Megatron became so angry that he personally ripped out Bumblebee's vocals, and then left him for dead, but by that time, we were already in the launch sequence: **

**:So, when you say, 'Only a scout', remember that Bumblebee is the hero of Tyger Pax, at great personal sacrifice!:** Optimus finished heatedly.

Bumblebee let out a small whine, frame shaking. Optimus looked over, and immediately realized his error. Ratchet placed a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder, just as lights flashed across the workroom. Altair looked at the monitor and gasped. Sam's frame's spark pulse was rising, signifying the approach of consciousness. **:Impossible:** Altair whispered.

Sam stirred, hydraulics creaking. "Bhee?" he hissed out. Bee rushed forward, leaning over Sam's helm, and was the first to see bright blue optics open for the first time. Sam looked extremely startled, and grasped Bee's arm for support. "What's…wrong?" he croaked out. Canopus also approached, **:Nothing little one, you are safe here: **she promised. Sam and Bee locked optics, and something passed between them. Bee and Canopus helped Sam into sitting position. "Hi…guys…." Sam said weakly to the assembled autobots, many with slack faceplates. "Well, you never were very subtle" grumbled Ratchet as he approached to scan the new frame.

* * *

Optimus shook himself from his reverie; he was needed here and now. Optimus had seen many extraordinary and unexplainable things in his long vorns as Prime. Heck, he had died and come back, due to the Matrix. Was it really that hard to believe that Sam could do it?

It was a lie if he said that reviving the others never crossed his processor, or his conversations with Ratchet. To the medic's eternal frustration and shame, he was unable to fix their lost comrades enough to give any spark a chance. That meant that their injuries were unfixable. Ratchet was the best medic in existence, all others had been wiped out, and his apprentices never had the chance to receive full term training, or had enough experience.

Still, Optimus knew that Ratchet blamed himself, just as Ratchet blamed himself for his inability to repair Bumblebee's vocals. But nothing could have been done. Jazz's frame was in parts, his spark case ripped in half, Arcee's whole chassis had been melted. Ironhide's frame was potentially deadly to touch, still infected with the contagious rust, and Wheeljack's helm was entirely destroyed, as was his processor. The poor drones; Optimus though with a shudder; they weren't even recognizable as Cybertronian frames.

What on earth did Ratchet think could be done? It wasn't as if they could build new frames, without memories or spark casings, they would be mindless, and even if they did, there was no way they could find enough of the rare metals needed. It was a stroke of genius that the humans even thought to eject their comrade's frames off earth when they knew they had lost.

Optimus' servos froze. William, Sarah, and Annabelle Lennox. Prime knew it probably had been Annabelle's idea, she had never forgotten Ironhide, never stopped visiting the reinforced, airtight casket he had been laid in. Whenever Optimus had passed the small building set aside in Washington when she was on base, he could always hear her quiet sobs. Optimus would never forget her reaction, as he watched William tell her that he had lost her guardian.

"And now he may be returned to us, but not to Annabelle", he murmured, still lost in thought. "That has not escaped me either." the CMO added softly. Optimus looked up to see the chartreuse medic standing just inside the bridge doorway.

"Ratchet, I did not hear you come in." replied Prime. "From the look on your faceplates, I could have dropped a wrecking ball on your desk and you wouldn't have noticed that either" chuckled the medic. Optimus ignored the jibe and continued onward. "Is there something I can help you with, old friend?" he asked gently.

Ratchet hesitated, and then answered briskly, "Just reporting that Sam had been successfully stationed in Bumblebee's quarters. He is currently in recharge, and I will resume diagnostics after he is fully recharged." the CMO hesitated again, and then dropped the official tone in his voice.

"You must be blind not to see that Bumblebee's and Sam's connection has evolved from a guardianship bond to that of a brother bond." Optimus slowly nodded, and answered, "So it would seem"

Ratchet questioned; "Do you worry about the ramifications?"

"Yes, but currently the benefits outweigh the risks. Sam's transition can be made much easier with a bond such as theirs. It will help him see from an instinctual Cybertronian point of view, and aids in explanation, with the addition that Bumblebee will be able to see any troubles that arise before they show themselves to us." Optimus assured the surly medic.

Optimus looked deep into Ratchet's optics and continued, "You realize as well that this may help Bumblebee as well. Give him needed support. You saw his reaction before Sam's awakening, comparing that data to Sam's acceptance of his species' demise, and I think that bond could help them both tremendously. Our young scout has been alone in brotherhood long enough, he has no others of his own age, and even his means of communication have been stolen from him. This may help him heal."

Ratchet sighed," I scanned him while I was waiting on results from Sam's scans. He has no processor malfunctions that I can perceive. It must be deep processor damage, none that we can fix now without deleting his memory and personality cores; something neither of us will ever sanction. He must work through this, as all warriors do. We all have; it is the continued loss of his voice that makes this wound reluctant to heal."

Ratchet frowned, and spoke in a heavy voice; "I just worry about rushing into a bond. Sam is still a new spark; this could irrevocably damage him if something went wrong."

Optimus grasped Ratchet's upper arm and spoke with quiet confidence. "We both know that Bumblebee will never let anything hurt Samuel. He will sever the bond before it does such damage. Sam has already been told about Cybertronian bonds, he knew before we left Earth. The boy knows what a brother bond entails."

Ratchet clasped Prime's servo with his own, then returned to the med bay, still wondering… Was there truly nothing more that he could have done for them? Ratchet still didn't know; he doubted if he ever would.

* * *

Bee sat quietly on his berth, staring at his interlocked servos. He had so many emotions running through his processor; he couldn't have put it into words even if he was capable of doing so.

Bee was so happy to have Sam back, but felt so guilty about it as well. With a sense of dark humor, Bee realized that he had probably been more anxious about Sam's transition than the former human himself.

Bumblebee knew in his spark that he was beginning to form a bond with Sam, unlike his previous guardian bond, which was more an activation of guardian protocols than a true bond. This bond was one of spark, and of equal partnership.

It felt odd that his small charge wasn't very small anymore. No more would be the nights spent with Sam curled up over Bee's spark, or the human's nimble fingers helping clean sensitive circuitry. Bee idly wondered if Sam missed being human more than he let on.

Bee knew he had always tried to hide Tyger Pax…only by the means of Ratchet and Optimus had the boy figured out the exact circumstances of Bee's lost voice. One conversation between the yellow mech and the youth had been enough, and Sam never pursued the topics again, out of respect for Bee's loss. Bee still had the lingering feeling that Sam knew of Bee's weakness, even when he was human.

Bee vented out a cycle of air and glanced at the other berth in his quarters. To his surprise, Sam was awake; Bee beeped in greeting, visibly brightening. Sam chuckled, and slowly sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the berth so his pedes rested on the floor. Bee watched attentively, to see if Sam needed any aid, but his fears were for naught.

"Psst…Bee; don't tell the Hatchet I'm conscious, or I'll never be free of that cursed med bay!" Sam said in a hushed tone. Bee twittered in amusement then nodded in agreement. Sam stood, then slowly crossed the room, and repositioned himself next to Bee's colorful frame.

"Okay, just because I'm new at this, doesn't mean I'm a complete idiot. What is this change I feel in my spark?" Bee vented another cycle, and then cautiously answered.

_~By my calculations, a spark bond~_ Sam jumped a few centimeters; then exclaimed. "Bee! You talked; like not sending me a comm. and not pirating radio waves! I heard you! …I think" Bee buzzed with laughter.

_~felt, not heard, and what was that about not letting a certain CMO know you were conscious?~_ Sam's optics widened, and he barely got out "Scrap" before the mech in question entered the room.

"Good, your awake, let's get back to your examination" Ratchet grabbed Sam's servo, and pulled him from the room. Sam sent Bee a pleading gaze; _~Please! Save me from his never ending diagnostics!~_ Sam sent over the bond. Bee's frame shook with silent laughter, and then he rose to his pedes and then trailed after the medic and his unwilling patient.

* * *

In the silent star system, all was quiet. The daily eclipse from the planet blocked all light from a strange cluster of shrapnel. Or what looked like shrapnel, debris that defied physics, not orbiting around any celestial bodies, nor having enough mass to be the focal to any other orbiting material of note.

In the silence, there was a glow of green light, the surprisingly, the distinct noise of a spacebridge. Odd, because sound cannot travel in a vacuum.

The Xanthium slid into the Proxima Centauri star system, and then was still for a quarter jour. The quiet was interrupted a second time by the hiss of an airlock, and metal plates sliding away to reveal a sizable group of mechs. A silver minibot, shakily handling the propulsion systems for the first time, followed closely by a slightly larger yellow minibot.

Without any light to guide him, Sam coasted over to where the debris was hidden. Sam stopped before it and the rest of the crowd gathered. **:What the frag is going on? There's nothing sitting here!: **shouted an irritated Sunstreaker.

A breem later, the daily eclipse was over, and Proxima Centauri shed her light upon the assembled Autobots. Multiple simultaneous vents of air sounded as the debris became visible,…as the remains of their comrades became visible **:By the Allspark:** whispered Prowl. Sunstreaker seemed to be choking on his glossa, optics wide, staring at the barely recognizable form of Jazz.

Sam vented in much like he used to inhale before doing a difficult task. He did not turn his helm from the fallen Autobots. "Optimus," he asked softly, "Do you trust me?" Optimus did not hesitate to answer; "With my life Samuel"

Sam nodded, then ex vented. His optics went dark as his chestplates started shifting, and the awed Autobots saw the light of Sam's spark. It drifted away from his frame, weaving into the center of the lost.

As if Sam's spark was a sun, the mangled frames shifted into a circular pattern, and started revolving minutely. "This may require my spark Optimus; if it does, tell them…tell them that Sam Witwicky came through with his promise" Sam finished with an accepting tone.

Bumblebee's shriek echoed in the small amount of oxygen surrounding the group. _~It will be okay Bee, I am not afraid~_ Sam soothed over their bond. Bee gave a quite keen, and Ratchet placed a comforting servo on his frame.

Sam's spark glowed brighter, whispering of sound building until it was unleashed, the chanting of the Primes, and the chorusing call of the Allspark. Time seemed to halt as tendrils of soft blue light, akin to electricity, sought out the ruined frames of the Autobots: Jazz, Arcee, Ironhide, Wheeljack, Brains and Wheelie.

The energy curled around their chassis, and fixed itself to the remains of the spark chamber in all cases. Nanites had spread with the energy, and they now flickered, giving three dimensional reenactments of choice memories from Sam's time in their company.

Jazz's ghostly laugh echoed over the beat of the Primes. Ironhide, holding Annabelle when she was 10, with such affection in his optics, when he had thought nobody was looking. Arcee giggling and cheering as she raced all three of her units against Sam and Bumblebee around the Diego Garcia base. Wheeljack's welcome, and excited explanation of his newest invention, then his panicked tinkering as it picked Sam up, and started to trim his hair. Wheelie cussing Sam out as he passed; riding Bones. Brains chewing on bolts as he hacked the T.V.

The crew watched, horror afresh, Jazz being ripped apart, with Sam's shriek of shock that no one had heard in the chaos during the battle of Mission City. They saw Arcee shot from behind as she tried to escort Sam to safety, dropping where she stood, and showed Sam's face as he turned and ran, grief in his eyes. With a surge of anger, they stood witness, heard Sam's warning cry, and watched as Ironhide rusted apart.

Then a scene no Autobot had seen before, of Major Lennox leaning against his desk, fists clenched, suppressing cries, as tears crawled down his face, his face which dissolved into Annabelle's, as she flung herself over the nearest edge of Ironhide's sealed casket and shook with deep, heart wrenching sobs. They saw Brain and Wheelie pleading with Sam through their cage, then their final moments inside the ship that saved Bumblebee. Then Michaela appeared, picking her way back to Sam's perspective, dripping eyes trained on the ruined scraps of energon stained metal she held in her arms, and knew to be her friends.

A wave of grief and anger surged from Sam's spark, which all Autobots actually felt; the electricity pulsed and rippled, commanding metal to move. Metal untwisted, split plates were mended seamlessly, rust was scoured, and bioelectrical systems were remade. The group watched in disbelief, almost like transformation in reverse, from the scrapped corpses of their comrades, functional frames were found again in a matter of earth minutes.

The flow of energy hesitated, and Sam's stressed voice broke out, "Optimus! I need the Matrix to relight their sparks!" Optimus' chassis pulled back to reveal Optimus Prime's spark casing and the Matrix of Leadership. His frame returned to normal position as he came towards the circle of light and crackling energy. He gently released the Matrix and pushed it towards Sam's spark, and then Optimus retreated so not to interfere.

A stray tendril of energy brushed against the Matrix, and the entire configuration lit so brightly that for a moment, all the Autobots had to look away. The noise grew once again, and a single beam shot out to connect to Optimus' spark. Optimus' vents hitched as he received information unlocked by the matrix. A second beam shot out to Bumblebee, whose vocals gave a staticy squawk of surprise. The static increased as the light concentrated around Bee's damaged voice box. It hissed and squealed until the noise stopped and both lights retracted, Bee gasping and spluttering.

The light dimmed enough to see, although Sam's spark was still too bright. The Autobots witnessed a burst of energy sent to each spark chamber. The light dimmed almost completely, and the Autobots waited in breathless anticipation, as one by one, the sparks caught.

The frames twisted to cover their sparks with armor, and individually, each frame moved, jerking upright, optics onlining, and looking around. All reassembled bots immediately found the source, tendrils of energy still curling around their limbs.

As the pulse of the Allspark's' melody swelled and died, so did the light, leaving Sam's spark flickering weakly. It closed the gap between the rescued bots and Sam's frame, pushing the Matrix ahead of it.

Sam's spark pushed the Matrix back into Optimus' servos and darted to Sam's frame. The plates had barely closed before Sam's stiff frame went limp, and a groan escaped his vocals.

"Sam!" cried Bumblebee, rushing to his brother's side. Ratchet gasped, and whispered, "Impossible" as he slowly approached the now healthy Autobots.

"Hey Hatchet! What's up?" Jazz cheerfully called, as if he was just continuing casual conversation between friends.

"What's up? That's seriously the first words that come to processor? Good grief, that is so like you Jazz." Arcee spoke in a teasing tone.

"Hope you enjoyed the silence while it lasted, Prime. These slaggers never shut up!" growled out an irritated Ironhide.

"Who ya talkin' to; ya giant walkin' cannon!" screeched Wheelie, Brains grunting in agreement.

* * *

Optimus maneuvered so that he was next to Sam's frame, and lightly pressed the servo containing the matrix against Sam's chassis. Optimus felt the faint response, and nodded. "He will be fine Bumblebee." he said soothingly. The yellow scout sighed in relief, shifting his grip so Sam was more protected against his armor.

"It is good to hear your voice again youngling." Optimus said quietly. Bee looked up, and smiled and said, "I think so too!"

"Hey is that my favorite youngling I heard? And not rocking the beep box anymore?" Jazz called. Bee laughed, "Same to you, you sly spy!"

Jazz chuckled, "How long did it take you to come up with that?" Bee considered, "About 15 minutes, but nobody had ever used it before!"

Jazz laughed; the sound echoing across the silently burning stars.


	4. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own no character or ideas that belong to Hasbro!

* * *

Time is a peculiar phenomenon.

The Autobots had spent less than half a vorn on the alien blue and green planet called Earth, but the friendships and answers they found there would last for all ages, enclosed in the sparks of those mechs who had felt the heat of the relatively unimportant star upon their frames.

The Matrix would also preserve those important memories, the roar of the Air Force jets, the shouting of the Autobot's organic comrades as they charged into battle to protect their families and new allies.

More importantly, the look on Sarah Lennox's face when she found out her car could stand up, Mikaela's laughter at a perfectly executed prank at the base, Annabelle's first word of, "Hide" or the nights Ratchet had lent his seats to Epps for an ordered night of undisturbed rest.

Time preserved those memories, so even though Sam would leave Bumblebee not 3 vorns later saving Cybertron, he would not truly be gone. Bee's brother would join the countless others who had found friends and family in the 'bots; the ones that Optimus could still occasionally speak with, via the Matrix of Leadership.

Bee never was the same, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing, he was a different person after Sam left, his brother bond never completely dormant, after all, the Primes often known more than they let on.

If for one more moment in the enormous space of a cruel universe, the voice of a single joyous Autobot returned to his friends was more than enough, for Sam's return, for the pain they had suffered, for the love of a brother. So in that one moment, the universe was content,

Then all were one.

* * *

**Thank you to all who reviewed, followed, and favorited! This is the end of The New Divide, unless inspiration or reviews strike me with inspiration, then this is the end. To wrap a few things up:**

To Guest and lews: Thank you so much for your support! I'm glad you enjoyed it!

WrenchWielder: Bee and Sam are my broTP! I'm happy to hear from you!

AwesomeSauce221B: I had already written the epilogue by the time you reviewed, so I hope this was a satisfactory ending. :D Thanks for reviewing!

Added note: To any of those wondering, I had to take down my other story, Butterfly Fly Away due to content that was not in the public domain. Luckily, I can post it again in about 20 years! Thanks!

So if anybody really wants me to continue this plot thread, or continue it themselves, just PM me or drop me a review! Thank you once again!


End file.
